Shinigami qui es tu?
by Nahamy
Summary: Shinigami et Duo ont toujours était un. Et si cet équilibre était brisé et que le Dieu de la mort débarqué dans la vie des g-boy à cause d'un démon qui en a après la vie de son ange? Et qu'en penserai heero?


Auteur : Nahamy

Base : gundam wing

Couple : duoshinigami duoheero

**Shinigami qui est tu ?**

**Chapitre 1 : l'arrivé du dieu de la mort. **

POV DUO

Je ne sais pas ce qui se prépare, mais j'ai peur. Quelque chose flotte dans l'air et se rapproche de jours en jours, et cette ennemi quel qui soit ne nous veut pas du bien, j'ai peur. Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, mais j'ai peur pour Lui et pour Eux, ils sont ma famille je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans eux. Shinigami aussi a peur, peur pour moi car j'abrite son âme tout au fond de moi, depuis quelque temps il a de plus en plus d'emprise sur moi, prenant ma place au cours des mission, il en besoin pour se calmer et s'entraîner pour affronter cet ennemi encore invisible. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il fait partit de son monde. Il a voulut que je m'éloigne des autres pilotes, cela fait mal mais il a raison je les met en danger et je ne veux pas, c'est pour ça que je prend de plus en plus de mission en solo ou alors avec Heero, lui je sais qu'il peut survivre. Depuis que cet ennemi c'est fait sentir je ne ressens plus que peur et douleur, douleur de les perdre. Je dois monter les barrières de Shinigami à fond pour que Quatre ne ressente rien, et une fois de plus je tisse mon masque du joyeux clown qui n'as peur de rien mais combien de temps va-t-il durer ?

FIN DU POV

- _Duo il faut te lever tu vas encore te faire réveiller par Heero sinon_.

- Rho Shin laisse moi je rentre de mission y va me foutre la paix.

- _D'accord mais tu es blesser tu dois te soigner_.

- Tout à l'heure, dodo.

- _DUO DEBOUT_ !

- Chef oui chef.

Duo cligna des yeux en se redressant dans son lit en jurant contre un dieu de la mort. Il prit ses affaires et après une bonne douche sortie torse nue pour soigner sa blessure à l'épaule qu'il n'avait pas prit soin de recoudre hier soir, trop fatigué. Tout à ses pensées il ne vit pas un certain japonais qui l'attendais avec la trousse de secours et lui rentra dedans pour ensuite valdinguer sur le cul.

- Heero faut qu'arrête les abdos, t'es aussi dur qu'un mur.

- Debout que je recouse ta blessure.

- °° ? Comment tu sais que je suis blessé ?

- Y a du sang plein ton lit, viens là.

Sage comme une image Duo vint s'asseoir sur son lit pour pouvoir laisser à co-locataire le soin de le recoudre, préférant que se soit lui plutôt que Quatre qui avait tendance à jouer les mères poules auprès des pilotes. Le pilote numéro 2 se laissa faire dans les mains expertes de son compagnon, en laissant de léger frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale à chaque fois qu'Heero toucher un de ses points sensibles sous son bras.

- Finis.

- Merci Ro, je descends prendre le petit déj.

C'est un américain un peu plus joyeux de d'habitude qui descendit se restaurer, immédiatement Quatre lui posa des questions sur sa mission, auquel Duo répondit avec sa joie dissimulé habituelle. Duo était en plein torturage de Wuffy quand la fenêtre s'ouvrit en grand. La même présence que lui et Shinigami avaient ressentie pénétra dans la maison, une impression remplie de haine de colère et de souffrance. Les trois homme rigide ne ressentir rien de plus qu'un frisson leur parcourir le dos, Quatre porta immédiatement sa main sur son cœur, en laissant échapper quelque gémissant, Trowa la prit dans ses bras inquiet. Duo lui se figea, il arriver, il le sentait, ses main se mirent à trembler de plus en plus fort, il n'entendit même pas Wufei lui demander si ça aller. Une alarme s'était allumée en lui, ils étaient en danger, il devait les protéger, il allait leur dire de s'enfuir quand la porte s'ouvrit en éclat. Les pilotes sortir leurs armes et les pointèrent sur le nouvel arrivant, il s'agissait d'un adolescent de leur âge, roux, avec une lueur folle au fond des yeux.

- Enfin je te retrouve Shinigami.

Une lueur comme une flamme sortit de ses mains et se dirigea vers les G-boys, Duo se précipita devant eux, écartant les bras pour les protéger et se prit la boule de feu. Il ressentie une immense douleur, pas une brûlure plutôt un déchirement comme si son corps de déchirer de toute part. Quand la douleur cessât tout se qu'il vit je fut Shinigami se jetai sur le rouquin.

Les pilotes de gundam n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, Duo était en train de se dédoubler, un adolescent sortit de son corps, aux yeux rouge et aux cheveux d'un noir de jais. Après la naissance de l'autre Duo tomba dans les pommes et l'autre garçon se jeta sur leur agresseur. Un combat sans merci s'engagea entre les deux protagonistes, finalement après un combat qui avait durer quoi une minute ? Une heure ? Le rouquin s'enfuit en jurant de se venger, immédiatement le garçon aux cheveux noir se précipita vers Duo, sans faire attention à l'arme que pointait Heero vers lui.

- Duo ? Duo réveille toi. Et mon ange t'as assez dormit comme ça. Duo tu m'entends ? Allez réveille toi ! Bah aidez moi vous autre au lieu de restez comme des rond de flanc, vous voyez bien qu'il se réveille pas.

Au faire et à mesure de son monologue sa voix alla de plus en plus vers l'aigu, à la limite de l'hystérie. Finalement Heero rangea son flingue, alla dans la cuisine et revint avec une bassine d'eau qu'il jeta sur l'endormit. Duo se redressa d'un bond en crachant, un Shinigami extatique lui sauta dessus.

- Mon Duo t'es pas mort, j'ai eu si peur.

- Agruu ? T'es qui ?

- Bah c'est moi !

- SHIN ????????

- Non le père noël, bien sur que c'est moi. Tu m'as fait peur idiot.

Shinigami le serra dans se bras puis grimpant quatre à quatre les escalier et revint dans des vêtement de Duo et une grande serviette, et entreprit de frictionner les pilote tombant des nues. Puis il le déshabillât et le rhabillât sans que le premier concerner ne fasse un mouvement. Shinigami le prit dans ses bras et l'assit sur le canapé puis le prit dans ses bras invitant les autres pilotes à venir s'asseoir. Duo revint soudain à lui et regarda avec de grands yeux celui contre qui il était blotti.

- maismaismaismaismaismais.

- Calme toi Duo.

- Maismaismais comment t'es sortit.

- Je serai pas sortit si te serrai pas jeter sur la boule de feu, il allait te tuer.

- Mais eux aussi, je devais les protéger c'est mes amis, et toi t'as rien fait.

- Moi c'est toi que je protège mon ange, pas eux.

- Super un Shinigami gagatisant.

- Y veut voir ma faux de plus prêt le chintoque.

- Shin tu te calmes.

- Vi mamour. Le dieu de la mort resserra son étreinte sous le regard assassin d'un certain soldat parfait. Quatre jugea bon d'intervenir, il n'avait pas du tout imaginé le Shinigami comme un adolescent surprotecteur.

Quatre : Euh Shinigami, pourquoi êtes vous là ?

Shin : L'aut' espèce de cinglé y veut ma peau et celle de Duo par la même occasion. Faut que je protége mon ange.

Quatre : Et euh qui est donc cette personne ?

Shin : Un démon tout comme moi, il n'était pas aussi puissant mais il a tué certain de ses congénère pour leur voler leur puissance magique.

Wufei : Et pourquoi vous en vous-t-il ?

Shin : Parce que j'ai préféré un mortel comme ôte à lui.

Duo : c'est pas possible. Tu es un esprit ancien, ne pouvant vivre sans ôte, tu ne peux pas t'incarner dans ton propre corps. CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

Shin : calme toi mon ange, cela arrive parfois quand l'ôte est en danger.

Duo : non quand je suis en danger tu prends possession de mon corps mais tu n'en es jamais sorti.

Shin : le pouvoir de l'amour peut être.

Duo : grr tu vas arrêter oui ?

Shin : Duo-kun arrête de te torturer l'esprit je suis sorti c'est tout, à croire que tu n'est pas content que je sois là ?

Duo : mah si voyons.

Wufei : alors Shinigami existe vraiment, je croyais que c'était juste comme une autre personnalité.

Shin : traite Duo de fou aussi.

Wufei : ce n'est ce que j'ai dit.

Heero : trêve de bavardage, ce démon risque de nous attaquer à nouveau ?

Shin : oui jusqu'à ce que moi et Duo soyons mort. Enfin mon corps.

Trowa : j'en déduis que tu resteras là jusqu'à que ce problème soit résolu ?

Duo : Oui Shin va nous aider.

Shin : Hn

Duo : Shin !!

Shin : Ok, mais je tiens à mettre une chose au clair, je protégerai votre vie uniquement parce que votre mort ferai souffrir Duo, mais à mes yeux votre existence n'a aucune importance, seul mon ange compte.

Les autre acquiescèrent en silence, les prochain jours allaient être mouvementer à ne pas douter.


End file.
